Shattered (Rewrite)
by Venka le fay
Summary: Following the Kraang invasion, a makeshift family of invasion orphans consisting of four mutant turtles and two humans have managed to escape New York with only the clothes on their backs and their very lives. While they may have escaped, they haven't left unscathed as one of their number is on the brink of death. And the others struggle to hold their shattered lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Set just after the Kraang invasion.

I don't own TMNT in any of its incarnations.

* * *

Silence blanketed the old VW van as it carried them down the road, away from the city, away from the destruction, away from everything they had ever known.

Kirby was a kraang mutant, the lair was destroyed...possibly beyond repair, and Splinter...their teacher and father was gone. They all strongly held onto the hope that Splinter had survived being tossed into that drain, but even Mikey's unshakable optimism was rattled by all that had happened. For all they knew he was dead, leaving them for all intents and purposes orphans. Even Casey's father and sister were missing and more than likely were casualties of the Kraang invasion.

Right now the dark haired boy was staring straight head as he drove on into the night. His eyes hard in his placid face, come hell or high water he wanted the see the Kraang and the Foot Clan pay for what they had done to his family…his friends…his city.

April leaned against the passenger side door sleeping, a soft sniff or whimper telling everyone she was taking this time to grieve over what had been lost. The lair was a second home to her and Splinter like a second father. The loss of both the lair and Splinter combined with the loss of their own families weighed just as heavily on the two human teens as it did the Turtles.

Of the Turtles only Raph and Donnie were still awake. Mikey was curled up against Raph's body taking comfort in the presence of his older brothers. Raph would just watch his baby brother as he slept, softly running his hand in comforting circles along Mikey's arms or shell. Other times his eyes would get this distant look of determination that someone had to be the strong one for the sake of his family.

Donnie, on the other hand, remained by their wounded brother's side throughout the trip. Every so often the purple-masked turtle would try and occupy himself by checking Leo's pulse just so he could confirm for himself that his older brother was still alive, or obsessively readjusting the army blanket that he had draped over Leo in an attempt to keep him warm. And when he wasn't doing that he would look through the medical supplies in the red tool box he used as a first aid kit and also the stuff in his messenger bag as if to confirm for himself if he had truly brought everything needed.

Raph had closed his eyes in an attempt to try and get some sleep when he heard the tell-tale squeak of Donnie's med-box, and the cautious rustle of their current de facto leader cataloging its contents.

"Donnie…" The red masked turtle snarled in irritation. "That's the fourth time you've checked your med-kit in the past hour. If you're missing anything, wouldn't you have noticed by now?"

"Sorry," Donnie said in a defeatist tone as he closed the med-box and set it aside.

"Hey Donny," Casey said calling over to his rival. "I'm going to be making a food stop really soon so I'd be happy to stop by a rite-aid or CVS or something and pick up anything you need. Aspirin, Tylenol, more bandages, you name it."

"Thanks…that would be helpful," Donnie said with little emotion in his voice as he once again checked Leo's pulse. He didn't like how cold Leo's skin felt, being cold-blooded it was highly imperative they got him somewhere warm as soon as possible. Fortunately, the chill had aided in Leo's survival as the blue-masked turtle more than likely would have bled out before they even got him out of the city. But even with Donnie's extensive knowledge of medical practice, there was no guarantee that he would recover. Donnie wasn't even certain how deep the damage truly extended in his brother's body, but he knew for certain that there were some injuries that wouldn't heal properly and others that wouldn't heal at all. The crack in Leo's shell greatly concerned him as that could become infected if not treated. "In order to fix Leo's injuries, I may need a few things."

"What kind of things?" April yawned as she started to wake up

"Fiberglass cloth, resin, epoxy glue, and sandpaper," Donnie answered listing off the various items needed for shell repair.

"And how I'm going to afford all that?!" Casey balked nearly steering off the road,"It's not like I have steady employment."

"Why don't we see what is available in the barn first?" April suggested, "If there is anything we need, I have my dad's wallet with me. He gave it to me should…should anything happen to him….again."

Silence once again filled the van; Donnie drew his knees up to his chest, rocking himself in his grief and despair.

 _"You're leading us into_ disaster _!"_ Donnie shamefully remembered himself yelling at Leo.

 _"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!"_ Leo yelled back.

Donnie bit back as sob at the memory, and now Leo was paying for all of it with his life. While he didn't always see eye to eye with his older brother, he did honestly try to impress Leo with his ingenuity. There had even been some weapons and things that the leader in blue had been amazed at from time to time. But lately, it felt that Leo trusted no one but himself and he really hoped…no...he had wanted Leo at that moment to trust him and hear him out. The invasion could appear on their doorstep at any time, they didn't have time to seek out a new base outside the city. He really believed the best course of action was to stem the invasion at the source. But perhaps maybe Leo's idea had been the right course of action, perhaps if he had agreed Leo's very survival wouldn't be hanging in the balance at that moment. And now because of his foolishness the city was overtaken by the Kraang, most of the population had been mutated, and Splinter was gone.

* * *

"Okay guys," Casey announced. "I'm going to a little drive through that I like to call 'Mc'D's'. Anyone got any preferences or should I just make some wild guesses. "

"McDonalds?" April asked

"Hey it's nearly nine at night, and we're orphans with a budget," Casey commented, "Who knows when we'll see our dads and I guess in my case siblings again? Let alone the city, as far as we know…they may be gone for good."

"Casey!" April scolded,

"It's alright April." Raph sighed. "We want to believe that Splinter is alive…" He didn't need to finish the statement it weighed heavily on the hearts of everyone. Donnie screwed his eyes shut and curled into a ball at the memory of the loss of their father. Raph gritted his teeth irritably, and April closed her eyes in remorse. None of them wanting to say it because it would be the same as admitting it as truth, Splinter was gone and they were going to have to learn to live life without him.

Casey pulled up in front of the menu board as the order box answered with a cheerful but tinny sounding "Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" Everyone awake in the van tensed being eerily reminded of the Kraang's voices.

"Um, yeah." Casey said. "I'd like a Jalapeno Double, anything you'd like April?"

"A McDouble with a vanilla shake.'' She answered.

"And what about you guy's in the back, interested in anything?" Casey called out.

"Anything's fine I guess," Raph answered, "Mikey and I'd eat anything."

"What about you Donnie?" April asked.

"I'm not really that hungry," Donnie said glancing at her slightly before returning his attention to their wounded brother. "But…thanks." April eyed her friend in concern; he had been blaming himself ever since Leo led the Kraang away from them. And yet she was the one who brought the Kraang to their lair. If it wasn't for her they would still have their home, Splinter would still be alive, her dad...

"McDouble, two Big Macs, one cheeseburger, five orders of fries, one vanilla shake, and three chocolate shakes."

"So, one Jalapeno Double, one McDouble, one cheeseburger, two Big Macs, five fries, three chocolate shakes and one vanilla." Was tinnally repeated.

"That's it," Casey affirmed.

"Please pull up to the window," The order box answered. Raph ducked Mikey and himself behind the driver's seat to avoid being seen by the drive through window cashier. Donnie also ducked below the windows to avoid detection. The bag of filled with burgers and a drink carrier of shakes were passed through the driver's side window by a smiling young woman before they were able to take off once again. It was only when they no longer saw the town lights that Donnie and Raph dared to sit up once more.

"We should probably wait to get to where we're going before we eat," April suggested glancing sadly over where Donnie was once again kneeling over his older brother and checking Leo's pulse. "We need to get Leo situated first."

* * *

There was little talking the rest of the trip, the only speaking given was April telling Casey directions. Until they at last, pulled up in front of a small three-story farm house. The sky overhead was dark casting the house in pitch black. April opened the glove compartment of the van and found a flashlight. She checked it to see if it worked before stepping out into the cold snowy ground, the light skimming over the bottom of the porch before she found a small depression between the porch boards and earth. She first flashed the light into the depression to make sure there weren't any creatures living in that space before reaching into the depression pulling out the house key, and used it to unlock the door turning on the porch light and family room as a sign the place was open to them.

"Okay, guys…" April called out as she returned to the van and pulled the side door open. "This will be our new home for the time being."

Mikey stirred and tiredly looked around him. "Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, we're here," Raph sighed as he and Mikey crawled out.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs," April informed the Turtles as she started turning on more lights and started removing dust covers from the furniture. "And I believe there is one in the attic."

"Here let me help you with him, Donnie," Raph said as he helped to gently pull Leo out of the van. While they did that April ran to the linen closet and pulled out a set of sheets and blankets. She had just pulled off the dust cover and put the bottom sheet on one of the upstairs beds by the time Donnie and Raph entered the house and started upstairs cradling Leo's broken body between them.

"He can go in here," April said stepping out onto the landing and indicating one of the bedrooms. This room was furnished with two tarnished brass Larkin beds. Beside each bed was a golden oak end table topped with a burnished wood rectangular bell shaped lamp. The walls were covered stained and sun faded floral print wallpaper. The only window in the room looked out over the backyard were dressed in dust stained lace curtains. The two boys didn't complain, but carefully lay Leo onto the closest of the two beds and helped April pile the blankets on to him.

"He should rest now," April said as she headed downstairs. "It's been a long day for all of us. Come on, let's get settled and have some dinner."

"Check it out, one of the bedrooms has a bunk bed," Mikey cheered from one of the rooms "I call top bunk." Raph didn't argue with his youngest brother, in days past he would have run to claim anything that he felt gave him dominion over his brothers, best space on the couch, the first slice of pizza, who got to choose the show that night. But this time his heart wasn't in it, instead, he glanced in concern at Donnie who was sitting on the side of the bed examining the crack in Leo's shell. His younger brothers brown eyes looked stricken with grief and anxiousness.

For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something to the younger turtle, but instead, he just left the room. In the living room, Casey was setting a fire in the fireplace, while April came out of the kitchen plates in hand and the bag of fast food. Each sandwich was opened and placed on a plate while the fries were all dumped together on one plate for them to enjoy at their leisure. Opening the cheeseburger she placed it on one plate with some fries before heading upstairs again.

"Donnie?" April asked as she came into the twin bedroom. Donnie glanced up at her before his eyes returned to Leonardo's sleeping face again. "I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks, April," Donnie said giving a pained, yet appreciative smile. "But I'm not hungry at the moment."

"Why don't I leave it right here okay?" April offered putting the plate with the McDonalds Cheeseburger and fries on the bedside table. "You can have it when you're ready." Donnie nodded in acceptance, his mahogany eyes never leaving Leo's sleeping face. His brother's injuries were deliberately designed to cause slow suffering before death unless immediate medical treatment was administered. Mikey had brought in Donnie's medical kit, and Donnie had set to work binding the worst of Leo's wounds. All of them knew basic triage when it came to first aid. And of the four of them, Donnie was the one who was most likely to be considered a doctor, but even he had his limits. He could perform more extensive diagnostics upon his wounded brother using his medical equipment, but that was back in New York, back at the lair. And without it, his efforts to save his brother were much more limited. If they were human they would have taken Leo to the hospital, perhaps more work could be done to save being what they were...that was not an option. All they honestly could do was pray and if Leo survived the rest of the night they would know for he at least had a fighting chance at survival. But one thing was certain, this would be the longest night they ever faced.

"He'll be okay," April tried to say reassuringly as she placed a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Leo's a survivor." Donatello placed a gentle hand on hers and looked up into her soft blue eyes, his brown eyes showing her that he was emotionally distressed with all that's had happened; the loss of their childhood home, the loss of Splinter, and more heartache threatened to push him over the edge of posanity. April wished she could wiggle her nose or say something…do anything to return everything to the way it was. But she couldn't, everything they did from here on out, they would have to do on their own, as a makeshift family. Somehow they had to make it work.

"We'll all be downstairs," She stated as she approached the door, subtly inviting him to join everyone. As much as they worried about Leo and everyone else in the city. They knew in their hearts all they truly had was each other. Donnie nodded once again in understanding before returning his attention to his wounded brother. Quietly April left the room leaving the door slightly ajar and wiped away oncoming tears as she returned to where everyone else was gathered.

* * *

"Casey and I will need to go into town tomorrow," April said as they all tucked into their McDonalds hamburgers. "We need to pick up some groceries and other supplies, and while we are there we can look for anything Donnie needs to fix Leo's shell."

"Provided Leo survives the night," Raph said as his eyes focused on the room both his immediate older and immediate younger brothers were sequestered. "He was in real bad shape after what the Shredder and his goons did to him."

"He'll be okay, Raph" Mikey suggested sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "Leo's strong, he'll survive this. He has to…"

"I hope so Mikey," Raph grumbled worriedly. "I really hope so.

* * *

 **Authors note- Hello and thank you for reading. I know this is a fic I've been working before but I've never liked the flow of it. So I've decided to open this fic up as a group project. I have written up a rough outline of the events at the Farmhouse, as well as a possible layout of the farmhouse itself. If you are interested in helping in this project, please PM me.**

 **Another fic I'm planning on resurrecting as a group author project is the Hamato Family journal. I'm planning on waiting until Season 4 comes to an end before I open that project.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you guys have any idea about what happened to Leo?" Raph said. "The last time I saw him was when Casey and I left the lair to look for Karai. Then next thing we know he's had his shell beat in by the Foot Clan.

"I can't say I know what was going on either." April sighed as she put down her shake. "All I know is I had been walking with Irma…or the person I had thought had been my friend. Suddenly we were attacked by Foot Bots; I knew Irma would be targeted since she was associated with me. Unfortunately, after I brought her to the lair Irma suddenly started acting crazy before she revealed that she was actually Kraang SubPrime. Then Donnie and Leo then started getting into a rather heated argument when we were escaping the lair."

"That's more like the encore of an earlier one." Mikey explained. "Oh man, you guys should have been there. You see…after Raph and Casey left the lair. I was chilling with Leo and D in the lab, both were on edge because you know high-stress situation and all that because of the pending invasion. Then Splinter comes in and says "What sort of solutions do you have to this situation?"

Mikey illustrated this by imitating Splinters manner of speech and stroking an imaginary beard-like strand of fur.

"This is where D, suggests his Turtle-mech," Mikey continues to explain. "But Leo was like na, we're not using that because the mech wasn't completed, so instead we're going to create a second base outside the city. Donnie says we don't have time for that and insists the mech would be useful. Leo then points out it could do a lot more damage to the city then could help. Then Donnie starts to point out what he would have done if he were the leader and Leo says, "Well you're not leader, I am!" And I say "Oh Snap" because we hardly ever see those to have a fight. Leo and Raph maybe, but Leo and Donnie that hardly ever happens, then Splinter breaks them up."

"Oh man that Turtle-mech sounds like it would have been so metal," Casey crowed. "I wish Leo would get his head out of his shell sometimes and actually listen to you guys."

"I know right," Mikey agreed. "It's always, 'Ninja must be silent, we must follow what Splinter taught us.'"

"Says you guys," Raph barked. "The second base was the better idea; we could have gotten Splinter and April's dad out of the city at least."

"Well it doesn't really matter what option they could if gone with," Casey chimed in. "Shit may have been going down regardless of whatever happened. I mean first Raph and I, are minding our own business looking for Splinter's snake daughter. And then suddenly two police officers come up to arrest me. I hit one of them with my hocky sticks and it turned out they were a couple of Kraang Droids pretending to be the fed's, yo."

"The Kraang are the popo's," Mikey mouth drooped nearly to the floor. "It all makes so much sense now!"

"Casey does make a good point," April stated ignoring Mikey's off-the-wall comment. "The same thing could have happened regardless of if Donnie had agreed to Leo's second base solution or Leo had agreed to go with the mech. I don't have many friends at school; Kraang Subprime used that to his advantage by creating a droid that looked and acted like a human girl who I could relate to and think of as a friend. When Irma and I were attacked by Foot Bots I brought her to the safest place I could think of, the lair; that was what he was waiting for. As a contingency plan, the Kraang probably were trying to capture Casey so he can be implanted with a brainwashing device like my father had and lead them to the lair. Or somehow get the location of the lair from him. Unfortunately, when the Kraang attacked us, the two of them were having their second disagreement. During the battle Donnie was grazed by Kraang fire and Leo came to the decision of leading the Kraang away from us so we could get to safety. That's something he probably would have done even if there hadn't been a second argument.

"At least their eggos wouldn't have been clashing if we had gone with the second base idea." Mikey commented as he finished his big mac. "Oh man, now I want waffles."

"What…?" April asked confused by off the wall statement.

"It was something Splinter said when Leo and Donnie were arguing earlier," Mikey answered "He was saying that their eggos were forcing them against each other when they should be focusing on stopping the Kraang."

"Eggos…don't you mean their egos?" April corrected. "It's one of the structural models of the mind. It essentially encompasses a person's self-importance and self-esteem. What Splinter was saying was telling them was that instead of fighting over whose idea was better, they should come to a compromise. Both solutions weren't wrong, but they weren't the right solutions…not by themselves."

"That's a first," Casey snarked. "Normally you're always going on about how Donnie is so great with the sciencey stuff."

"Don't get me wrong," April explained. "Both solutions were valid and they fit in line with they think...Leo is traditional, he believes in the skills that Splinter has taught the four of you and feels that is all that is really needed. Donnie is innovative, while he doesn't ignore the traditional skills he does understand that the skills you have don't always work in this modern age. This is where his innate talent with science and technology becomes essential. Leo also understands this, but he tends to see Donnie's creations on an as needed basis. So if it had a practical use, it was welcomed. But if he didn't see a practical use for something or he saw more reasons it could be more of a hindrance then a help. Then it was nonsensical and had no reason to be brought along or used. And while both Leo and Donnie are skilled fighters in their own way, they are strongest when they work together. That was what Splinter was telling them to do, instead of arguing they should be compromising."

"We have the compromise…now." Raph grouched as he crumpled up the paper his big mac had come in. "And that resulted in Splinter being gone, Leo beaten within an inch of his life, an us running from the city with our tails between our legs. Face it April, we were defeated."

"I'm going to keep D company," Mikey said as he discarded the remains of his Big Mac with an un-Mikey like tone of seriousness and started up the stairs towards the room where Donnie and Leo were sequestered.

April, Casey, and Raph watched without comment as the youngest turtle disappeared behind the door of Leo's room. Silently April shook her head in sorrow before addressing her remaining companions.

"I'm worried guys," April said softly. "I sense the damage to this family extends to further then just Leo's injuries and Splinter's absence."

"Leo's a tough turtle," Raph commented, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "He's not going to give up on us…not without a fight."

"Leo's not the person I'm most concerned about…it's Donnie," April stated "he was blaming himself for everything ever since Leo separated from us." This statement caught Raph's attention Donnie did take guilt trips rather hard at times. But also felt like something Raph himself would have said, not Donnie. They were all aware that Donnie had only had barely more than an hours sleep over the past several days while he was building that mech. If he was willing to make such a statement, he had to have been seriously stressed. And if this was true…if they lost Leo, Donnie would be lost to them as well.


End file.
